Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelters and more particularly to a new automobile hail protecting and shade structure.
Automotive dealers park their for-sale vehicles in an open air lot where the vehicles are exposed to weather. Inclement weather, such as a hailstorm, sometimes damages the vehicles by denting the roof, hood, and trunk areas. Repairs must be made before the vehicle is in acceptable condition by the average customer.
In areas where hailstorms frequently occur, hail protective insurance rates are relatively high. Thus, adding to the cost of business to an automotive dealer.
This invention provides a canopy shielding automotive vehicles from hailstorms, as well as providing a sunshade resulting in economic savings for both the vehicle dealer and customers.